Solo Iori
'Background' Solo Iori's life was not a simple one. His clan was known as hired help simply for their exceptional Kenjutsu skills, as well as their Speed, Cunning and Strength. He, from a very young age, was being groomed to be a fine Ninja warrior at the age of five. The Duel Katana, Kage Blades were passed down to him at the age of Six. These family heirloom weapons were the very first weapons Solo would come to own. They allowed him to channel his previously obtained Chakra Natures into them giving them the abilities of the Nature. The right Katana taking on the characteristics of his Raiton Nature Chakra, allowing him to cut through most anything with ease and paralyze any living thing that it touches. His left blade took on the effect of his Fuuton Nature Chakra, allowing him to slice through most anything, as well as allow him to increase the length of the blade. By the age of eight, Solo was already extreamly capable with Raiton ninjutsu, as well as Fuuton Ninjutsu. This was when he was more focused on his Kenjutsu. Spending hours training with the Kage Blades, he mastered many useful techniques with them. As time passed, he became exceptionally skilled, even for a member of the Iori clan. One day, as the Mist attacked his Clan, they were wiped out. Only he survived this surprising and brutal onslaught of assailants. He did the best he could, dispatching of a multitude of Mist Ninja. Though the Mist was clearly outmatched, the Iori Clan was clearly outnumbered. Eventually, he was the last one standing. This experience caused him to awaken an unknown Kekkei Genkai within him, the Sharingan, to thier full Three Tomoe Status. After this experience, Solo decided to travel the world alone, as nothing was there to tie him to his village anymore. Otogakure no Sato Ark Traveling for three years straight, Solo stumbled upon a village. The Village Hidden in The Sound, Otogakure no Sato, a home for those without one. Already fifteen having been without a home for five years straight, Solo decided to make residence there. Eventually he would become friends with the Nidiame Otokage, Shinro. Shinro had taken in and mentored Solo making him more powerful. Soon after their friendship had formed, Shinro had passed down the title of Otokage to Solo making him the Sandaime Otokage. After a few months of being the Sandaime Otokage, Solo couldn't take the work anymore. Sneaking away, Solo left his surrogate village behind. During his time away, Solo would train in the jutsu of his new home: Ototon. Having become so adept in it, Solo was able to implement it into a Taijutsu style, making every blow of Solo's devistating. Having trained for four years, Solo stumbled upon his village once again. Deciding to return, he discovered that a Yondaime Otokage, Saku, had come and gone just as he had. The new Godaime Otokage, Shadow is now in charge. After sometime back home, Solo was soon after made an Otogakure Council Member. Now nineteen and getting back into the swing of things, Solo is ready to make his mark on the Ninja world once again. 'Eien no Mangek'yo Sharingan One day he offered his current Master, Hidesamu Ryouichi, his Sharingan in return for his Sharingan. This process would give both the Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan. Ryo would obtain Solo's techniques and Solo his. Now their eyes will never degrade again. Tsukiyumi (Tsuki-Yumi: God of the Moon. Brother God of Amaterasu.) Technique Description: Looking at any area upon the initial activation of this jutsu will be frozen over. This Black Ice is unmeltable and will remain for three days and nights. Once that time has past anything inside the Black Ice will crumble away. If he chooses to, he can assault the person caught in the Dark Ice. Solo is also capable of simply melting the ice if he doesn't want it to last and not harm who is caught. The Black Ice, over time, will slowly travel a small distance. This ice is said to be the coldest in the world. Even standing near the ice they will begin to rapidly lose their body heat causing them to slow down and eventually get iced over. The ice itself is at a temperature of negative 273.15 degrees celsius. Technique Name: Maya (Goddess of Illusion) Technique Description: The activation of the jutsu relies on the target looking into Solo's eyes, or at his finger. The enemy will experience the five hells. First the victim will begin to burn from the feet up unable to move. Once completely burned they will reform. After reforming they will begin to suffocate covered by water. After this the water will evaporate. From above will fall multiple jagged stalagmites to crush and pierce his opponent. Appearing in a area of pure dark lightning will strike them burning them and frying their body to a crisp. Once again they will reform in the same empty void. A slicing vortex of wind will then converge on the victim to slice and chop at their body. The jutsu will be completed in about eight seconds in reality, but it will feel like hours of torture to them. 'Amaterasu - Goddess of the Sun' Amaterasu, named for the Goddess of the Sun, is a Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a powerful black fire. This jutsu is generated by the right Mangekyou eye. It has been said that anything within the Mangekyou's vision will burn to ash if consumed by the fire. The fire itself is said to burn for 7 days and 7 nights. Because of the amount of chakra needed to use the technique, it can only be used on a very limited basis daily. 'Tsukuyomi - God of the Moon' Tsukuyomi, named for the God of the Moon, is a Genjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to generate a powerful illusion. This jutsu is generated by the left Mangekyou eye. This highly advanced technique can not be used extensively because of the toll it places on the user. To utilize the illusion, the clan member will look into the eyes of his opponent and cast a Genjutsu spell on them. The illusion takes place in the mind of the one affected, while under the jutsu the victim is at the total mercy of the user. The user has full control over space and time in the jutsu and can place the one affected through any hell they desire for any length desired. The technique itself only lasts for but a second in reality, but the one affected could have lasted through several days of torture. 'Susanoo - God of the Sea and Storms' Locked Susanoo, named for the God of the Sea and Storms, is a technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a sword wielding spectral form which will surround the user. This jutsu is generated by both Mangekyou eyes. Susanoo will first form around the user as a skeleton. This skeletal form will then generate muscle and armor for battle and wield both a sword and shield. ''Izanagi - Forefather God When jutsu is cast on one's own self, any damage received while it is active is negated. Their crippled form will shudder away like an illusion into nothingness while they appear unharmed away from the danger. For those who do not possess the Rinnegan, using the jutsu has a drawback, as using the jutsu will cause their vision to be lost forever. This result caused the Uchiha to declare it forbidden. 'Kamui' The area around the target will then begin to warp and collapse in on itself, resulting in that area being quickly "sucked" out of existence and transported to another location. 'Seals' '''The Curse Seal of Dragons' This Curse Seal, like any other increases every attribute of Solo's, but it mostly raises his speed, strength and Defense. In the second level of the Curse Seal, he gains the wings, claws and dense Scales of a Dragon. Because of this, he has gained the allias, The Dragoon. He has acquired the Curse Seal Level Two. 'Tekku Shinkan' This seal is positioned on the palm of his right hand. This seal allows him to drain the Chakra of the person he comes in contact with, even the slightest of touch will allow him to drain Chakra at a fast rate. The Seal has the capability to also suck the Chakra out of jutsu. If Solo uses the Chakra of the first person whom he sucked the Chakra from before sucking anymore Chakra from anyone, then he will not die. Even after using the Chakra, there will always linger a trace of any Chakra signitures that he has ever absorbed. Solo was given the Seal by Jishaku 慰め Sabumaru. 'Weapon Summonings' Shuriken, Demon Windmill Shuriken, Kunai, Explosive Kunai, Ice Bomb Kunai, Paper Bombs, Smoke Bombs, Poison Smoke Bombs, Wired Shuriken/Demon Windmill Shuriken 'Taijutsu Fighting Style' Style Name: Daidoumyaku – Great Pulse Fist (Sound Village) Style Basis: Taijutsu (Speed) Style Description: By using chakra to concentrate energy within their hands the user of this taijutsu can transfer the energy from their hand into their target, creating violent vibrations. This involves a slight bit of chakra control, but this is not the focus of the style. Instead the focus is on speed in movement and striking, which helps to create stable sound waves. These vibrations can damage soft tissue of internal organs but the primary function of this style is to damage bones and create numbness in nerves. Level Seven: Palm Strikes – At this level, the user of this style achieves a frightening level of power. Here, a direct blow from an attack will not only result in broken bones, but brutal, crushing blows. Often is the time when the limb of a shinobi struck by one of these blows is rendered limp and useless; a victim of compound fractures as well as chipped fragments of bone caused by the vibrations of the user’s palm. Furthermore, the tissue damage caused at this stage is intensive, as the blows now strikes harder and deeper than ever before, rending and bruising muscle tissue with an almost unspeakable ferocity, a fact that further adds to the sheer devastation of each landed strike. Kicks- The kicks of a user at this level are now at their peak, capable of inflicting severe damage to any part of the target’s body at unprecedented speeds. Furthermore, the airwaves created by the kick now create messy gashes, painful bleeding wounds, and devastating burns to the flesh of the target. The wounds caused by this tend to cause excruciating pain to the victim, and thus tend to hamper the combat ability of the afflicted greatly. Defense- The user has learned to block attacks purely by instinct and react to them almost before they are launched. Unless an attacker is careful, the results of their attack could leave them worse off than their opponent as the user can now inflict severe injury just by blocking. Without the aid of some type of jutsu technique, throwing weapons are virtually useless against the user now and can be turned aside in almost unlimited numbers. Category:Background Category:Otogakure no Sato Ark Category:Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan Category:Male